


Burning

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Kefka's passion is literally burning...





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Written on June 17, 2016

Leo is inside the big and oval bathtub of enamel iron  letting the fresh water that cover his laid body calm down the pain. A pain that simply stops reaching his nerves. Kefka is sat down at his side silent. His cerulean eyes are narrowing fixed in every fragment of skin clearly burned despite his dark tone, reddened and inflamed. Instead of getting angry with himself for hurting his Leo again, his disgust is being guided to the dark skinned soldier. Containing his rage to not raise his voice as his brow frowns, Kefka´s pressed lips parts to speak:

_“Stupid Leo, stupid, stupid, you always makes me burn…”_

And despite his displeasure toward low temperatures, Kefka stretches one arm to touch with his long and white fingers the face of the sturdy man leaned on a bent towel. His skin is softened by the colorless liquid. The grimace of sadness remains in his face caressing Leo´s face. His eyes are closed and the contorted expression has finally faded. Kefka has never felt such mix of emotions at same time and with the same intensity when his lovers cried and begged him to stop consumed literally by his burning desire. No matter the excuse or explanation to satisfy himself, General Cristophe has become in more than a caprice. Enough to make him worry about losing him covered in his flames otherwise He wouldn´t care that much, He doesn´t care for his lovers, They are nothing more than a momentary tool to achieve his pleasure

Because he literally burns and he loves burning in his frenzy.

Descending, he traces an invisible line with his fingernails of dark reddish color like the thin fabric of silk covering him until they stay still on the middle of his broad bare chest. His heart beating  rhythmically inside it.

_"... Too much for your own good." He finishes the sentence, his lips are curved up for a moment before shoving his hand of the other´s body, hissing when the coldness of water is more evident in his wet fingers, returning to his serene expression as he crosses his arms, waiting for Leo to open his eyes again._

 

 


End file.
